


The Land of Enchantment

by caityjay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being perched in the rafters and keeping his sharp eyes on a glowy blue box for weeks gave Clint a lot of time to think. And recently, his thoughts had been occupied with a single subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clint_Coulson_Exchange_2013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clint_Coulson_Exchange_2013).



> I hope you really wanted fluff, because boy if this isn't the most indulgent piece of fluff I've ever written! Enjoy! :D

Being perched in the rafters and keeping his sharp eyes on a glowy blue box for weeks gave Clint a lot of time to think. And recently, his thoughts had been occupied with a single subject.

"I think I'm going to ask him to marry me," he said into the mostly-empty warehouse.

"It's about time one of you did." Natasha dropped down out of wherever she'd been and sat on the catwalk next to him, dangling her legs out over the edge.

Clint looked at her sideways. "You don't think it's silly?"

She gave him her patented "I know you're not actually an idiot" look. "It took you three years to actually go on a date. Five more to move in together. You're practically married already." She locked eyes with Clint in that way she had that meant she was deadly serious. "I don't think it's silly."

Clint sank back into his thoughts for a moment, Natasha a solid presence at his side. It wasn't that he was afraid of marrying Phil, it was just that—like Tasha had said—they were practically married already. Was there really a point to making it official? Phil and Clint were both pretty practical people. Actually getting married seemed overly sentimental and somewhat superfluous.

Natasha jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Stop it," she said, ignoring Clint's protests. "If it's important to you, it's important to him. And I expect to be your best woman at the wedding."

Clint grinned, still rubbing his ribs. "Obviously."

\---

Phil Coulson was quite capable of making plans and decisions on the fly—it was one of the many things that made him good at his job. But, given the chance, he preferred to put a good amount of time and thought into important decisions, particularly when they affected his personal life.

He and Clint had finally decided to move in together two years ago. Admittedly, that hadn't changed much about their relationship, as they both still kept quarters on the helicarrier and were often out on missions. But it meant that they got to go home to the same place, and on the rare occasions when they shared time off, they spent it together in the same place. Phil had grown very fond of walking into their small apartment, dropping his duffel, and looking around for signs of Clint. They'd leave notes for each other on the refrigerator, set a box of the other's favorite tea or chocolate on the counter, leave some kitschy souvenir from their most recent mission on the nightstand. Even when they couldn't be there together, it never felt lonely.

Phil had no questions about his feelings for Clint. He'd been in lust with the specialist since he'd first watched him draw a bow, had developed a distinctly unprofessional crush at the first insubordinate chatter on the comms, and had fallen in love the first time Clint had come to him for company after a bad op. He'd loved Clint Barton for ten years, and fully expected to love him for the rest of his life.

Which was why it was critical to consider the next step in their relationship thoroughly before taking action.

"I'm considering the pros and cons of marriage compared to domestic partnership," he said into his headset, shuffling papers on the tiny desk in search of the list he'd begun yesterday. "Do you have thoughts on that?"

He could practically hear Agent May's blank stare over the phone. Phil waited patiently for his friend to respond.

"Have you considered discussing the matter with Barton?"

Phil's eyes flicked up helplessly at the ceiling. "And ruin the surprise?"

"There's your answer," Melinda deadpanned. "You're an incurable sap. Domestic partnership isn't going to cut it."

Phil nodded to himself, ceding her point. "You don't think he'll feel emasculated if I propose to him, do you?"

"Coulson."

"Right. Thank you, Agent May. I always appreciate your counsel."

Phil definitely heard her eyes roll as she disconnected the call.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to broach the subject with Barton. And decide whether or not he should buy a ring.

\---

"Hey, Tasha. Do you think silver or gold for Phil?"

"Gold. He's a traditionalist."

"Yeah, you're right."

\---

"Barton."

Clint tapped his comm. "Yes, sir?"

"I'd like to see you in my office."

"You mean the section of floor that's been walled off and filled with tiny desks?" Clint teased, grinning.

"You know where I mean. Just get up here."

His mouth tipped into a frown. Phil's tone was strange—but if it were urgent, he would've said so. And if he were under duress, he would've used their codephrase. Clint hopped down from the bunk he'd been reading in and started up to Phil's "office".

They'd both been on Tesseract detail for nearly a month, now, and while they had been able to spend much more time together than usual, they were still working. Clint had sent Natasha out with a list of specifications to pick up a wedding band (he'd vetoed three she'd texted pictures of before making up his mind—he definitely owed her one). He fiddled with the box in his pocket as he skipped lightly up the stairs.

Natasha had been glaring at him for days, but he was waiting for the right moment.

It was eerily quiet as he made it to the top of the stairs, and Clint's hand slid to the butt of his gun. Most of the compound was underground, but Phil and his intel/ops lackeys had set up shop on the ground floor—pretty much the only place with windows or satellite reception. Clint hadn't liked the idea of Coulson being so vulnerable, but the man could take care of himself, and it was a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. compound. That knowledge didn't stop his heart rate from speeding as he crept across the concrete floor and peered around a fabric and fiberboard wall.

He was instantly relieved but no less confused to find Coulson, alone, perched on the edge of a desk, wearing his usual placid expression. Clint still flicked his eyes over the room and kept his hand near his gun until Phil smiled and said, “Marshmallow fluff. Sorry to worry you, I wasn’t thinking.”

Clint huffed out a breath as he relaxed. “Jesus, Phil,” he sighed, approaching his partner and brushing a hand over the other man’s hip, “what’s got you so distracted you nearly give me a heart attack?”

Phil’s expression melted into his warmest smile. He reached behind his back and produced a single, purple rose with a small flourish. “You have.”

Clint blinked, a matching smile tugging at his mouth. He would probably never get a better moment.

He drew the ring box out of his pocket, deftly flicking it open between them. “Marry me.”

Phil stared long enough, expression frozen, for Clint to start getting nervous. But then, he reached behind him with his other hand and produced a suspiciously similar box.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Clint’s face broke into a grin and he laughed, plucking the rose out of Phil’s hand and leaning in to steal a kiss. A slow, sarcastic applause drew the couple away from each other, turning to find Agents May and Romanov standing at the top of the stairs.

“Nicely done, boys,” Melinda snarked. “But you’d better find someone else to plan your wedding.”

“I suggest Hill,” Natasha volunteered.

“That’s a terrible idea. Better to ask Fury; he’s got a good eye for design.”

Clint gaped at her, then looked back at Phil. “Did she just—”

“Don’t question it.”

He didn’t. He settled for another kiss, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> So my giftee dropped out of the exchange, which is a bummer, but I'm still pleased with this little fic :) One of the prompts was Clint/Coulson in New Mexico pre-Avengers, since evidence suggests they spent some time there before Loki arrived. This is how I played it :) I considered going further and having Loki happen and dealing with the fallout and making this thing very long and very h/c, but left it here because I didn't want to dig too deeply into the feels (and I've been busy/lazy) XD Perhaps someday I'll return to this and take it further.
> 
> THANK YOU to my best buddy and only beta, MissMegh for the beta, and for fashioning gorgeous, perfect rings for the boys (although she made Phil's silver, I'm actually okay with it, it's only a little perfect :P)! You can see them here:
> 
> Phil: http://sd4.gemvara.net/ig-b/PLD-MEN-UN-DB1104-7-HP-S/LD/-2/Plat-D/600/mens-round-diamond-platinum-ring.jpg
> 
> Clint: http://sd2.gemvara.net/ig-b/PAL-MEN-02/LD/-2/18WG-U-H-H/600/mens-round-iolite-18k-white-gold-ring-with-rhodolite-garnet.jpg


End file.
